Are We THAT Evil?
by Takuma
Summary: Based on one of Trunks and Goten's pranks. Maybe they have gone a bit too far this time. R and R
1. Are We THAT Evil? Indeed

Are We That Evil? By Takuma  
  
-------+-------  
  
Another normal day at Capsule Corps... the sun shining, Vegeta training... the boys plotting... yep... was all normal... too normal if you ask me...  
  
"So... what is the plan?" asked Goten.  
  
Trunks looked around the room... then glanced out the doors to make sure no one was around before continuing. He gave a smirk. "We do prank, IEEE!!!!"  
  
Goten blinked before his eyes grew wide. He slightly gasped, "Not prank IEEE!!!! We will for sure be killed! And I'm not even a teenager!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes, "If this plan works out, then I think we will survive..."  
  
"You THINK?!" Goten slapped his hand on his forehead, "We're done for..."  
  
-------+-------  
  
Vegeta walked into the room bloodied and bruised, but quite proud that he had trained to reach a higher level of power. He knew at this rate he would be the strongest. He walked into the kitchen and walked to the fridge.  
  
Looking at the tub of ice cream, an evil glint could be seen in his eye as he grabbed the tub, and he went back to his place at the table. Sitting down on the chair he heard a "PhFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF"  
  
"The hell?!"  
  
He looked at what he sat on... a woobie coushin... Those damn boys... He looked at the ice cream... then too the door... 'To eat or not to eat... that is the question...'  
  
"I'll wait..." he ran out to the door in search of the saiyan boys, and he found them hiding behind the door looking up at him with wide eyes. He gave a murderous glare at them. Both screamed like little girls before flying off.  
  
Vegeta growled as he flew around the house.  
  
Basically what Vegeta had done was go throughout the house chase both of the boys. He cornered them in the Gravity Room. He smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well... What do we have HERE?!"  
  
Both boys had wide eyes. Trunks placed both of his hands together before he shouted, "Lightning Fist!" (I don't know if that attack exists... so don't sue me if it does!)  
  
The prince placed his arms in front of his face trying to shield from the attack, but nothing came. Vegeta blinked. He looked around; he could have sworn that the attack was coming... or was at least thrown already! He looked to the boys whose face became as white as a sheet. Vegeta eyed them, and then noticed some of his spiky hair fall into his face. He grabbed them to them to the floor... and then it hit him.  
  
He felt the top of his head... it was no longer a flame shape... it had a small hole thru the middle all thanks to Trunks' new blast.  
  
"IEEEEE!" he squealed trying desperately to place the hair back in place... but it just fell...  
  
He turned his attention back to the boys. Some one was going to die today. But they had disappeared. Vegeta's eye twitched... before he went off to search for the little troublemakers who had signed their death warrant.  
  
Fin.  
  
-------+-------  
  
Okay... now all you have to do is... da da dummmmm... REVIEW!  
  
Love to know what you think. :) Thanks.  
  
-Takuma 


	2. Mission Success, Well Sort of

Mission One- Success... well... sort of  
  
The next day...  
  
The day seemed normal. The birds were singing, Vegeta training in the gravity room, and Trunks in a BODY CAST?! Yep... this was the penalty for messing with the Saiyan no Ouji. He had gotten the punishment worse than Goten, who was able to escape with a broken leg, writ, and arm.  
  
Trunks was sitting in front of the TV drinking a glass of lemonade, with the arm that wasn't covered in the body cast. He heard some one walking in the room; he could only wait till the person made an entrance to see who it was. He was grateful when he noticed his mother walking up to him. She smiled as she placed a plate full of sandwiches on the table where Trunks' glass once stood.  
  
"I brought you something to eat." She looked at Trunks who lifted his eyes to watch his mother; she spoke up again. "Trunks... you know why we have put you in a body cast... right?" she asked him.  
  
Trunks was going to nod his head... but was very unsuccessful thanks to the cast.  
  
"I know mom..."  
  
"Good," she said walking back to the door about to leave. She paused and looked back to Trunks, "Because I hope you know you will be stuck in that cast till you fully heal." A small groan came from the young saiyan prince before Bulma gave a small smirk, "Anyways... did you want some more lemons for your lemonade?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes," replied Trunks. Bulma nodded before she walked to the kitchen.  
  
+)+)+)+)+)  
  
"999,996, 999,997, 999,998, 999,999, 1,000,000..." Vegeta finished his push ups, and he stood up to turn off the gravity. As soon as the room went back to normal gravity, he walked out the door with an evil glint in his eye. One little injured chibi was going to be tortured just as he had been. He looked up to the hair that had been blasted off the day before. He had to get the tall flame shaped hair (with a hole burnt through it) cut so it would look somewhat decent...  
  
He knew exactly where Trunks was, in the living room. He was as helpless as an insect trapped in a spider's web. Yes... Trunks was going to pay. Vegeta went up to his son and crossed his arms as he faced the young saiyan prince.  
  
Trunks, who at the time was trying to add more lemon juice to his lemonade with the fresh fruit, looked up when he noticed the shadow of his father towering over him. He was curious.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks as he went back to the lemon. Vegeta snorted as he looked for a place to sit. And to the princes' luck, the boys' foot was lying on the sofa. An evil thought entered Vegeta's mind. He casually walked to the end of the couch, and 'accidentally' sat on Trunks' broken leg.  
  
At that time Trunks had two halves in his palms, and when Vegeta sat on the young boy's leg Trunks screamed out in pain and clenched the lemons... hard. The lemon juice squirted everywhere... even in the young boy's eyes.  
  
"IEEEEE!!!!" screamed Vegeta as he jumped off of the couch and started to rub his burning eyes. Trunks looked at his hands; suddenly he felt much panicked. He knew he would die if he stood there... so he did the only thing he could... and that was power up. His ki energy broke the cast that covered his body leaving huge bruises and cut showing all over the air exposed skin. Only in a white shirt and boxers Trunks shrieked as he flew out of the house not looking forward to facing the consequences for this mistake.  
  
+)+)+)+)+)+)  
  
Like? All you have to is go the little purple box and say a few words on what you thought of this chapter... Laters for now!  
  
-Takuma 


	3. The Original Story

I'm back!!! Well... sort of... I kind of have a Band contest on Saturday which I have to get to the school some time at 6:30 in the morning, a History report due tomorrow, an English project that's due on Monday... and to top it all off... I have testing at school... I hate it... _! Anyways... On to happier things... Okay... I was yet again looking through all of the fics I had written, some I had submitted... and some I hadn't. And I found this. The original 'IIIEEE!" story that I had written a while back before the version that you have read. I had wanted it to be like an April fools day joke... but it didn't make sense since it was written in the middle of January. oO; Anyways, I hope that you like this original version... I couldn't believe that I had written this... But anyways... on to the disclaimer: Me= Not the owner of DBZ and stuff. Okay? Okay! Hope you enjoy!  
  
IIIEEE!!!  
  
`~`~`~`  
  
"Will this work?" asked Goten as he carefully placed the material back into it's original place on the seats of the living room set. Trunks smirked. Sure he knew his friend had doubted him over the little things like this. Which happened to get his father very ticked off.  
  
"It will! I'm so sure of it!" state Trunks. The two boys head snapped up as they felt the all too familiar ki of Vegeta's. Both rushed out of the room and hid behind the door. They looked around the corner to see the saiyan prince walk into the living room.  
  
***  
  
The prince had felt the two boys' ki just a moment ago... and a red flag went off in his head. He looked around the room, on the floors, under the couches and chairs, even on the ceiling incase if the boys has placed a flamethrower or a barrel of nails and tacks there just waiting to fall on the saiyan prince's head. Nothing seemed to be out of order... but he still had a nagging feeling in the back of his head.  
  
'I'll find out sooner or later... thought the prince as he sat on his favorite chair.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
*PPPPPPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF  
FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
TTTTTTTTTTTTTttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt*  
  
A vein could be seen popping from the side of the saiyans' head. So he stood from his seat very slowly and turned to the boys who were trying their best to keep from giggling. Vegeta began to crack his knuckles.  
  
"Some one is going to die tonight."  
  
Both boys looked up at the prince, all laughter gone and replaced with fright. And the boys did the only thing they could.  
  
"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
They screamed and ran away as fast as possible from the evil saiyan prince.  
  
****  
  
It seems that was all I had written... Short, right? I kinda felt that I should send this since it was April Fools here in the US. :Þ Anyways... REVIEW! OR ELSE! J/k. ;) Laters!  
  
-Takuma 


	4. Safe At Last, I Think

This is the last chapter to this fic... ;;! But it's a continuation to the second chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... But I like to borrow the characters for a while... so I could put them cruel and unusual punishment... Like the time I saw the Z gang in the sailor senshi's uniforms... :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Safe at Last... I think...  
  
Trunks flew as FAST as he could to his friend's home. He could feel his father's ki not far behind him, and anyone could tell that he was out to kill. Trunks began to fly faster. He didn't want to be dead! He just barely started living his life!  
  
'Why didn't I believe my dad when he stated, 'I brought you into this kami forsaken place, and I can EASILY take you out!' Oh, why didn't I listen just that once?!' The scenery started to change from city, to mountains. He was closer to his destination... and his mother should be at the Son's home... Why did she have to leave the house? He could have just screamed for her, and the pan would have immediately collided with his father's head. WHY?!  
  
Trunks noticed the rounded home come into view and he used the last bit of energy to run up to his mother, who seemed to be watching for him, and with Gohan, Goten (Who was in a leg and arm caste) and Chichi who seemed to stand there with worried expressions. As soon as Trunks flew into his mother's arms he collapsed. Bulma gasped as he felt her son's body go limp, and she looked into the sky to see her husband with crossed arms looking at her.  
  
"Hand over the boy, and no one gets hurt." Vegeta began to walk closer.  
  
"What did he do to you this time?" asked Bulma standing her ground and carrying her child. Vegeta pointed to Trunks.  
  
"That evil demon of a child caused me to become temperately blind!" he exclaimed as he pointed to his red puffy eyes what still watered. Bulma raised an eyebrow at her husband.  
  
"And how exactly did he harm you?" she asked him.  
  
"HE SQUIRTED LEMON JUICE IN MY EYES!" There was complete silence for a few moments... what was till Bulma burst out laughing with the other's following... well... all but the chibi's. Vegeta's glare darkened as he crossed his arms.  
  
"As I said before, hand over the chibi... and no one gets hurt." At that moment time seemed to stop as Trunks began to wake up. He looked up to see himself in his mother's safe arms, and he turned to see his friends standing beside her. He gave a small sigh. He was safe... But then he slowly turned around.  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!" screamed the young prince. Having that high soprano pitched screaming voice; it caused his father's ears to bleed. Trunks jumped from his mother's arms to behind his mother as he grabbed her legs tightly frightened.  
  
"Don't kill me!" he exclaimed clinching his eyes shut. He knew he was going to die... he just knew it! That was till... "CLANK" Being brave, he opened an eye to see Vegeta sitting on the ground nursing a newly formed bump. He gave a sigh of relief. The pan was back, but to save him...  
  
"VEGETA! You will NOT do anything to hurt OUR son! You GOT THAT?" Vegeta just growled as he rubbed the sore spot.  
  
"Damn... crazy onna..." ::CLANK:: "OW!!!!" Trunks couldn't help but let a small laugh leave his lips. That was till his mother turned to the young boy flashing the pan in front of his face. Trunks gave a small gulp as he slowly backed from his crazy mother... that was till he fell on his already broken foot, and re-injured his burned and sliced up back. At that he gave a blood-curdling scream. Bulma gave a sigh as she shook her head.  
  
"I have two babies..." she stated looking at her son with an injured... well... all of his bones in his body were injured except for his thick skull... and she turned to her husband... who seemed to have had his pride injured at the moment... but he would come back and be himself soon...  
  
"ONNA! HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THE SAIYAN PRINCE!" okay... so she spoke too soon... And at that, she pulled out her trusty frying pan.  
  
§§  
  
END  
  
§§  
  
It's FINALLY finished! I had a different chapter written already... but a huge storm came... and it turned my computer off while I was writing it... and I lost all info of the story... I was in a daze for about twenty minutes till I screamed and practically threw the PC out the window... -; Anyways... I hope you enjoyed this fic! Be looking out for some new fics that I'll be sending out... and yes... there will be more torture... but to a different Z warrior... ::coughs:: Gohan...::coughs:: Anyways... Later! 


End file.
